Don't Go Away
by Yami no Majou077
Summary: (Warning! Spoiler God Eater 2) Please don't go away. That's all she prays for it. One shot. Julius x FEM protagonist.


Warning: Spoiler. You've been warned.

* * *

Julius Visconti.

He's the captain of special force Blood unit, the first and only member of this unit until the recruitment of Romeo.

It's so embarrassed when the first time she met with him. She still had it carved in her mind, deeply and clearly.

It was in the small garden of Friar when she had enough rest after the experiment and actually wanted to look around on her new working place. He was the only person there and rested under the tree. For a second, she blinked at his presence. He's so…charming, and almost unreal in that scene, with pleasant fragrance of the blossom flower, until he called her. She must've looked stupid enough as she caught a glimpse of smile on his face. Since he noticed her presence, she had to at least address herself. So she walked over to him, and obliged his words of sitting down.

He must've been in the lab all the times when the experiment took place. He knew who she was, and actually introduced himself before she could digest the meaning within it. Oh well, if she noticed the God Arc on his wrist, she could have avoid such embarrassing meeting. Anyway, he ignored her shock and told her to drop the formal manner in front of him. She could hear a sigh escaping out from her mouth.

He told her this small garden was the quietest place in Friar. He could sit here all the day without feeling boring. She agreed with him. She liked this place since the moment she stepped in here. She meant, where else they could find a place as wonderful as this? It considered lucky if you wondered outside without being caught by an Aragami. She let out another sigh when she thought about this depressing fact.

After several times they went into missions and some interactions, she found him pretty cool and almost wordless when they're together. He would only talk when it's needed, and mostly because of the missions or sort. He never told them about his past until Ciel joined Blood. It appeared that they stayed in orphanage Magnolia Compass after his parent's death, and Ciel acted as his bodyguard all the times.

It's strange. For a moment, she felt envy with Ciel. Ciel knew about him more than she did, and this properly what made her felt so frustrating. But it shouldn't have. She tried to ignore this feeling, telling there's nothing wrong about her.

It's after some times she saw that smile of him again. It's the time she awakened her Blood Art. He smiled, although it's just a light smile, she had to say her face was burned due to unknown reason.

He's calmed and observant. He showed his talent on the battlefield and proofed himself as a valuable God Eater. But he's a normal person. He could be so agitated when he received the news of Ciel being left out when the red rain struck. He's so frustrating when Nana went missing. It's just that he didn't know how to show his inner feeling. He looked much like cold hearted but he did care. He cared them more than anybody else. She had no idea how he knew Romeo's ran off when he's not around, but it's properly from the people of Far East Branch. It's her fault for not being to look after the unit especially when she's on the position of vice captain. However, he only let it slide and told her not to blame herself.

She knew he's suffering the lost of Romeo more than anyone of them. Romeo died in front of him and right in his arms. His scream was still clear and loud through the speaker. But she couldn't care less when she's sunk into deep sadness of losing a closed friend. He's still with that poker face, but she knew he wasn't deep down inside him.

Because after the funeral of Romeo, he suprisingly wanted to talk to her, one to one.

"…Captain, please tell me it's not true." Oh no, her voice was shaking. She could hear the broken sound of her heart.

What did he mean 'It makes no different neither I stay in Blood.'?

"…It's true." He avoided her gaze. "I want to resign my position as captain of Blood."

She choked, almost losing control of the tears.

She just lost Romeo. Now she had to lose him again?

"…Why?" Her voice appeared to be shaky and husky. She almost couldn't recognize that's her voice at first.

"…"

"Is it because of Romeo's death?"

"…I'll assist Dr. Rachel on the research of God Arc Soldiers." He narrowed his eyes when he gazed at the sunset. "If the God Arc Soldiers could be used on the battle against Aragami, no one would ever die like Romeo."

She knew he's right. He had his reason, and that's absolute damn right. If the God Arc Soldiers could replace God Eater on the battlefield, no God Eater would die. But was this truly the reason? She didn't know. She couldn't find anything wrong on his face, nor was he lying.

Even he's right, she just couldn't…

"…Please don't leave m...I mean us." The long blade was heavy than a steel right now on her hand. She didn't know how the hell she wouldn't throw it off. But damn...she needed something to hold for now, and none was better than this.

"…I want you to take my place." He said with that smile. "I know you'll be a good captain. Better than me."

"No!" She burst out. It must've shocked him as she saw his eyes widened a bit. "I refuse! I can't become a captain! Don't run away, captain!"

She knew she looked much like a spoiled child, but who cared! As long as she won't lose him, she didn't care.

"You must!" He retorted. "Ciel, Gil and Nana need you! We already lost Romeo; you've to be there for them."

"What about you!?" His words flared her up. If he did care about them, why didn't he stay?

"…I can't help Dr. Rachel if I'm still on the position of captain."

This was when she saw the black marks on his left arm. He hid it very well to make sure others wouldn't notice. But she saw it, by chance.

He quickly covered the marks as he noticed her gaze. She could hear a small curse escaping out of his mouth. He didn't plan to let her know on the first hand.

"Is that…the Black Plague?" Yeah…it must be because of the red rain. He must've been exposed to it. Why none of them noticed it?

She knew the reason.

Because of Romeo's death.

Immediately she lost the last bit of her strength to support the weight of her body. She collapsed on the ground, finally knowing she couldn't convince him anymore.

"…I'm sorry. Please don't tell the others about this."

"…I know." She said, sounding as if dead. Her mind wouldn't work at all. How could he do such a cruel thing to her? How could the fate be…so cruel to him?

Julius shook his head. He kneeled down and grabbed her up to her feet. She looked to his face for one last time, wanted to carve everything of him in her mind, knowing she wouldn't see him after this.

"Trust me, Ayane. You're far more capable than I am." He smiled; having his finger stroked her yellow brown hair.

This was the first time he called her by name.

* * *

A few weeks after Julius left, they found the scar-eyed Marduk and went out to hunt it down. They had to revenge for Romeo. The Marduk had to responsible for the left of their captain.

With the four of them and the Power of Blood, they took it down. For the last part, God Arc Soldier came to lend them their strength, and together, they killed the scar-eyed Marduk.

However, the revenge didn't bring any changes to them.

Romeo wouldn't come back, as well as their captain. Looking to the God Arc Soldiers, she only felt a hole in her heart. She knew the research of the God Arc Soldiers had gone far beyond the expected, and that's mostly because of Julius. But still…due to certain reason, she felt anger swallowed her from inside by just looking at them.

"…Hmm…now we have our revenge, but...but I feel lonely." Nana said while lowering her head.

Ciel walked to her side, furrowed her brows when she looked to the God Arc Soldiers.

"…Yes." She agreed with Nana. "It's lonely."

She knew what they tried to say.

Romeo and Julius were not here with them anymore. The times had passed would never come back to them. Now they had to continue moving on with the absence of them.

* * *

Thanks for reading my first God Eater 2 fanfiction. Julius is my most favorite character in God Eater 2. I finally up to the point of Romeo's death and where Julius left Blood. It really upset me for not be able to use him in the battle again.

Please don't blame me for the spoiler. But I just wanted to write something – I mean, how could the protagonist stay so calm when Julius mentioned his resign? Nah…just my personal feeling. Ignore it please.

Anyway, please read and review.


End file.
